


I Don’t Care What You Have

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Better Watch Out (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Chair Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Fellatio, Hybristophilia, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Plot Twists, Teabagging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, blowjob, obviously the Luke/reader is one-sided and nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: After putting the kid you’re babysitting to bed, you have some fun with your BF and former boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr someone anonymously requested they wanted the reader to take Ashley's place and have a threesome.

“How could you?”

Instead of screaming at Luke and his friend, you softly questioned their actions before bursting into tears. The initial fury you felt when you saw that the “intruder” happened to share an itch in the same location as Garrett was washed away by other, even less manageable emotions. 

“I was gonna save you, but dipshit here…” 

“ _Why?_ ” you choked out. 

“Because you treat me like a child.”

You knew if your crying didn’t let up, snot would start dripping and your face would get all puffy and _you_ would look childish. Humiliation from being forced to appear vulnerable in front of two middle schoolers coupled with how utterly betrayed you felt. Not only were you crying in front of Luke for the first time, this was his first time seeing you upset about _anything_. _I’m the adult_ , popped into your head and a new anger began to bubble inside.

Luke had seemed surprised earlier when the slasher flick didn’t bother you. Horror movies actually turned you on. Just never when you were watching them with someone you had zero romantic interest in. Even when Jeremy sent you naughty texts—despite you asking him not to—while you were babysitting, you felt more squicked out than anything. But the most uncomfortable you felt around Luke was when you had to act oblivious to all his clumsy advances. 

“You are a child, Lucas.”

So far your charge’s BFF hadn’t said much. He probably knew even less about how to deal with a crying girl than the manipulative bastard you were glad you would no longer be taking care of after tonight. 

“We are going to go downstairs and I am going to call your parents and Garrett is going to put the gun on the floor.” Your eyes were drying up but you couldn’t help but let out a couple sniffles. “I’ll put it back.” 

“______.”

You gave Luke a final hurt glance before walking out the door. If something else went wrong that night, you decided, you would snap. 

“______, wait,” he called, right behind you, trying not to bump into you because you were taking baby steps. If you went any faster you might’ve just bound down the stairs and driven off to Ricky’s so you wouldn’t have to inform the Lerners what their offspring and his toadie had done.

“Luke, please. I didn’t plan on spending our final night...” you started, not sure how to finish. Only looking forward, you just made a little gesture to show everything was up in the air. When you reached the top step you felt his hand grab your shoulder.

“______, _I love you!_ ”

“Yeah, I know you do! You’ve spent the better part of the evening try-”

 _-ing to feel me up!_ never got said because, as you swung around to face him you stumbled and fell down the staircase. 

xXx

“You’re probably wondering what’s going on. It’s out in the open now. You know how I feel about you. Look, I really, really don’t want to have to shoot you, ______, but I will. So if I take the gag off, you won’t scream, right?

“Because then I would I have no other choice but to shoot you and, like I said, I really, really don’t want to.” Luke was clearing having fun. To him, ideally you two would have gotten to second base by now but he would settle for bondage, you duct taped to a kitchen chair. “You get me?”

If it weren’t for the roaring headache the descent downstairs had given you, your stomach would be churning. You were disgusted by the situation but more than anything you were ticked off. Now that you had a good cry, your emotions had stabilized a bit. The anger you felt now was frigid and the pain around your skull was the only thing keeping you from being as coldly calculating as you would have liked.

 _Does he honestly think he still has a chance with me? That he_ ever _had a chance with me?_

You nodded, hoping you didn’t have a concussion. It was kind of hard to pay attention to what he was saying. For some reason, your captor wanted to play truth or dare. Your turn was first. 

“Truth.”

“I knew you’d say that,” Luke said, giving his friend an amused look. “How many guys have you fucked?”

“I’m a virgin.” 

“ _Bullshit_ ,” declared Luke. “You’re not a _virgin_. Everyone knows you screwed Jeremy.” 

Garrett actually nodded, which seemed to send another jolt of pain through your head. 

“Was ‘everyone’ there when I allegedly slept with him? How can they know? The reason we broke up was because he kissed and told... _lies_.”

Asking them to pass the oxy was probably not a good idea. What would Ricky say? He didn’t “fuck with that shit” and wouldn’t want you to, either. Even if it wasn’t for funsies. Ricky had been texting you a lot that evening but you told him being a babysitter was a job, just like being a mechanic, and you didn’t keep his phone constantly buzzing when he on the clock at Jiffy Lube. Your phone was currently resting on the bottom of the Lerners’ fish tank so you didn’t know if he was still trying to pester you into inviting him over or not.

It was probably for the best your boyfriend wasn’t there. Luke had Daddy’s guns and he was interested in your sex life and he clearly had no issue taking extreme measures so he would probably would have forced the Ricky and you to fuck or something while he watched.

Truth or dare was still on.

“Tuh-” You fixed your gaze on Garrett. “Kiss her on the forehead.”

“That wasn’t what you were going to say,” complained Luke. “Fine, she’s a prude, anyway...” 

You tensed up when you felt his lips on your skin. At least Garrett hadn’t said “on the cheek.” 

“It was pretty nice, huh? How’d that feel?”

 _I’m not answering that_ , you thought, not able to mask your revulsion in time.

“______… Do you know what it’s like to love someone who doesn’t love you back?”

 _Luke, you’re not in love. This is a puppy crush you couldn’t leash._ “Yes.”

“No, you don’t,” he scoffed. “Everyone loves you. All the guys want to fuck you.”

“Well,” your migraine-born temper spoke for you, “that’s news to me. Why couldn’t you become infatuated with someone your own age?! How old is Garrett’s sister again? Or does he know better than to _let you near her?_ ” The two boys shared a look but you weren’t done. “This is **ridiculous**. If either of you had any brains at all, after I fell, you would have pretended I dozed off-” That was something you were prone to doing when you were warm, and at that moment you were wearing layers. “-and moved me to the couch. Then my splitting head could be explained away by the champagne. I probably would have accepted that as the truth because, _Luke_ , I’m still having trouble believing you two could pull off something this moronic.

“What are your parents going to say?”

His face grew still as he leaned over you and steadily pushed your chair back. “They’re never going to find out.”

Another smooch was planted on your forehead. That clear substance—he had called it his “insurance policy”—was poured into the bottle of champagne. Something was said about how you weren’t going to remember what happened. 

“I actually really like that plan, ______.” 

You winced but not because of the throbbing in your head. That was starting to dull. But your tear ducts were leaking again. 

“Drink.” Luke held the mouth of the bottle to your lips, which were almost as dry as their sisters downstairs. “Come on, you drink with Ricky all the time. What’s the problem?” 

The doorbell rang, startling you into a shriek which in turn startled Luke into dropping the bottle. 

“Nonono-” Garrett clamped a hand over your mouth as you squirmed in your seat. Tears blurred your vision as Luke placed the tape back over your mouth. If Garrett hadn’t pointed the handgun at you, you would have full-on wept. Your amygdala had halted the production of rage and was pumping out nothing but fear. How truly defenseless you were was apparent. 

Your rejected admirer darted out of the kitchen. Holiday music blared from the other room. 

“Who is it?” called Luke. 

The conversation was too quiet to hear until you heard your name.

“______!” It was Ricky. He banged on the door. _Speak of the angel_ , you thought.

“Dude, shut up! She doesn’t want to see you!” There was more indecipherable conversation and then Luke squeaked, “Hey, get out!”

“______?”

Ricky was inside. Adrenaline took over and you were able to headbutt Garrett. That act birthed a new headache but he went down. Eyes darting around the room for some way to escape from your bounds, you spotted a glass shard on the floor and made yourself topple over to reach it. Off in the distance you could still hear Luke try to distract your boyfriend as you worked to free yourself. 

You succeeded, grabbed the gun, and ran out of the kitchen. Realizing they must have gone upstairs, you bounded after them. With how fast you were going, your soles barely registered a step.


	2. Chapter 2

As you reached the top stair you saw Luke slip into his bedroom and come out with a baseball bat. All eager to take a swing and bludgeon the back of Ricky’s head. Before he spoke, you assumed Luke stood still for fear the gun pressed against his temple would deliver a bullet that would deck the hall’s walls with his blood.

“It’s not _loaded._ ”

He spun around and you narrowly missed having your face bashed in. You launched yourself at his legs and suddenly Ricky was standing over the two of you. As you twisted your neck to look back at him, he dropped to his knees and threw the bat away before grabbing Luke by the shoulders and slamming him against the floor. That might have knocked the brat out if it wasn’t for the carpeting.

“No, ______!”

“Don’t say her name!” snarled Ricky, clamping a hand over Luke’s mouth. Afraid your boyfriend might wring Luke’s neck, you grabbed his wrist.

Ricky’s eyes met yours and you placed your hand on top of his for a moment before checking the handgun’s chamber. From the bottom of your vision you could make out Luke’s absolutely rancid glare.

Returning it, you said, “Well, that’s one thing you were honest about.”

“I’ll put it back.”

“What?”

Glare softening, he continued, “‘I’ll put it back,’ you said. About the shotgun. How would you know where to put it? I never told you where my dad keeps his guns.”

“Heh.” You weren’t remotely happy (relieved, yes, but not happy) yet you smiled. “What,” you asked as you leant down, “do you think your father meant by ‘I’m going to miss that girl’?”

“______, what’s going on?” said Ricky.

xXx

Your boyfriend stared at you. His irises were really a nice dark shade of brown. He was just as gorgeous, if not more so, than your ex. Despite Luke’s belief that “all the guys want to fuck you”, you were surprised you were able to nab someone as cute as Jeremy and then later when you were able to snatch up Ricky who, you decided that night, was the ideal sweetheart. There were other boys (and a man) between Jeremy and Ricky but they weren’t important. You hadn’t been looking for a serious relationship with the others.

“Are those _roofies_?”

Lucas Lerner was duct taped to his bed. Garrett What’s-his-surname was conscious again and taped to “your” chair, which you carried upstairs after you had your bae carry him.

“Were you planning on using them on me?” continued Ricky, eyes still wide.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t going to use them on jailbait wannabe over there.” After hooking a thumb at your charge, you looked at Garrett. “Luke’s mom thinks you’re a bad influence. Must be the weed sockies.”

His toes curled as he slid his feet away from you. “I actually have weed.”

“Is that supposed to impress me? Like how he-” You rolled your eyes in Luke’s direction. “-thought guzzling a bottle of champagne would somehow make him a man in my eyes? He said you can’t hold your liquor, by the way.”

Garrett eyed his friend. Luke’s breathing was steady so he was probably fine. They were more petit than your usual fellows so you just split a tablet in half.

“Okay, bedtime.”

“I can’t dry swallow.”

At least Garrett was complying. It was hard not to feel a teensy bit bad for him. He had definitely been manipulated by Luke

 _...even if this sheep was led astray beforehand_ , you thought. His older brother was a known dealer. Only pot, as far as you knew, but maybe he had the kind of drugs you employed.

You had Ricky go downstairs for a glass of water and the shotgun but not before asking him to check the fish tank. Maybe your phone could be salvaged.

“It wasn’t there.”

“Let me look.”

After you made sure Garrett was out again, you carefully pulled the tape off of each boy. Under your direction Ricky placed Garrett onto a chair that was already in the bedroom. You didn’t know his parents and you weren’t sure if they would be okay with him spending the night but someone had to wash his socks. Hopefully they were lax in general. Your boyfriend, who was really being such a good sport, and you went back down after both guns were locked up. He was right; your phone was missing. You put the kitchen chair down and sat in it.

“Now can you tell me what’s going on? Why was Luke-?”

“You’re not going to call the police, are you?”

With no gun in hand, the only leverage you had over Ricky was his love for you. Your love for him was also pretty strong but you were willing to go down the same path Luke did, minus contemplating murder, if he stopped doing what you wanted.

“Why would I do that?”

Both of your gazes locking together, he moved closer. Heat crawled over your face. You undid your jacket and nervously explained with a smile that you were feeling a little warm. You took off another layer, placed your clothes on the chair, and launched into a summary of what had gone on.

 _I feel icky again_ , you thought, staring at his shoes. Were they too tight or something? He was a bit fidgety.

“Were those, actual roofies? Or were just trying to be scary? Did you and his dad… you know?”

The first and third questions received nods. You let your gaze drift up. And almost took a step back when you saw that it wasn’t his footwear that was too tight. Before you could think of what to say, there was a knock on the door.

“______! You in there?”

“Jeremy?”

“ _Jeremy_? Why’s he here?”

You wondered the same thing as you looked through the peephole. Your ex’s smile widened when you opened the door and he got a good look at your outfit. As he stepped over the threshold, you glanced back for Ricky’s reaction. He appeared as confused as you felt. Facing forward, you were caught off guard when Jeremy went in for a kiss but managed to rotate your neck almost in time. His lips skimmed yours and your cheek was given a smooch instead.

“It’s good to see you.” Two warm hands grabbed your waist. “Woah, what happened to your head?”

“I bumped it. Why are you here?”

“That little taint that lives here called saying you’d meet me around back but-”

“Luke!” you exclaimed, spinning around and out of Jeremy’s grasp. You knew where your cellphone was.

Bounding up the stairs, you burst into Luke’s room to see him sitting up in bed. He’d been scrolling through your phone and looked surprised, as though he’d been distracted. Without a word you pressed your foot onto his torso to hold him in place as you ripped it from his hands. You were ruining all of his plans that night.

“I thought you were a nice girl.”

“And I thought you were a nice little boy, you waste of egg and sperm.” _You’re way too young to be fantasizing about getting vored by Princess Bubblegum._ Despite everything else that had happened, hearing two twelve-year-olds play Kiss-Marry-Kill was just so unsettling. The urge to stomp down and knock the air out of his lungs was appealing but you didn’t want to leave any bruises. “I could have called the police on you, but I didn’t.”

“How many other guys have you had to roofie?”

 _Are we still playing Truth or Dare?_ “‘Had to…’” you echoed. _Do I really want to answer that? He’s not going to remember anything in the morning, none of them ever do._ If they were groggy that could be blamed on them getting into the champagne. Garrett was a bad influence, after all. “None. When ‘all the guys want to fuck you,’ it’s not as fun.”

This time you made sure he actually swallowed his half of the pill, which he had spat into a wastebasket, and you were nice enough to offer a sip of water. He had medicine for his sleep troubles but you weren’t sure where that was kept and you needed to deal with the boys downstairs. Otherwise you would have pocketed two of his sleep aides and dissolved them when you got home just to be on the safe side. Once you were _sure_ Luke was out, you checked on Garrett.

Satisfied, you turned the fetus machine on, shut the door, and went into the hallway to get the pencil from under the carpet. Once the writing utensil was in place, you checked every app you had, ending with your photos. The last album Luke checked out he probably tapped because its thumbnail was a selfie of you kissing a sweaty, topless Ricky. Nothing NSFW in there, he was just dirty from his job, but there were also photos of Jeremy you couldn’t quite bare to delete. Luke hadn’t contacted anyone besides him. Heartbeat stabilized, you headed back to the foyer.

“Luke called him,” you explained, holding up your phone. Now that epinephrine was no longer coursing through your system, you realized you had a headache. Much duller than before but it was still there. To Jeremy, “I’m not sure what he said to you but you should go-”

“Wait, does this mean the three-way’s off?”

“ _What?_ ”

“I told you, she’s on her period,” Ricky hissed. Almost inaudible, he added, “She might not be in the mood.”

“I’m- How would you know whether I’m on that or not?”

“Luke said you were having cramps.” The mechanic coughed. “By the way, how’s your stomach feeling?”


	3. Chapter 3

“You mean ‘uterus’ and both of those organs are fine.”

“Dude,” Jeremy injected, “you don’t mark it in red on your calendar? You don’t know when your own girlfriend is bleeding?”

“I’m not sure how Luke knew-” Earlier, in the ground level bathroom, you swapped your pad for a tampon. It was possible you forgot to wrap the pad before tossing. Or maybe it was a coincidence and the cramps were just something Luke mentioned to get Ricky to leave.“-but the only ache I have is in my head.” 

The left corner of Jeremy’s mouth rose up as he took a step forward. “Wanna make some hormones to get rid of that?”

“What?”

“Endorphins?” Ricky asked. 

“Yeah, those.” 

Fresh heat spread through your body. It was hard to avoid glancing at your BF’s crotch again. Did he still have a softie? Or maybe a full-blown erection? At that moment you wouldn’t have minded dropping to your knees and making it one. 

“What exactly would a threesome with you two... be like?” 

“Like, what would we do to you?” Jeremy pretended to look thoughtful as he moved closer. “Well,” he went on, “we could each fill a hole of your choosing. At the same time. But I only brought one condom so unless you have one...?”

“I hope you mean something like spit roasting because, as sexy as all this is, there’s no way I can fit both of you in the same hole.” To Ricky, you inquired, “Why is this turning you on so much?” The urge to look had been too strong. 

Ricky looked down. “The pills. I got really hard-” _-thinking I was your next victim_ , he might have said.

“She slipped you viagra? Nice.”

“No, roofi-” slipped from your boyfriend’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. 

“Planning a little date rape?” Jeremy asked you, with interest.

“No, I-”

Your ex chuckled. “You’re still a horrible person, ______. That’s so hot. I just want to be awake so I can feel that tight pussy.” He glanced over at his successor, who was just as confused by Jeremy’s arousal as his own. “I don’t care. She was sleeping with that little taint’s dad. That’s hot, too.”

“It was one time,” you clarified. “I haven’t had sex with anyone else since we started dating.”

“ _We_ haven’t had sex _at all_.”

“No?” Jeremy sounded even more interested. “Maybe I should let you take her vag.”

You decided an explanation was owed. “Mr. Lerner was already nice to me and he became even nicer after-”

“Did you call him ‘Mr. Lerner’ when you two fucked?” he teased. 

“You know the reason I broke up with you was because you told people about it?”

He put his hands up but his smile didn’t falter. Your ex-boyfriend got off _hard_ on other people finding his girlfriend attractive. The reason you only had sex with Luke’s dad once was because you were so afraid of Mrs. Lerner finding out. You would’ve kissed your babysitting career goodbye if she had. Unless, miraculously, either she or one of her acquaintances turned out to be a cuckquean. 

“It’s not like anyone believed me.” 

“Are we doing this?” interrupted Ricky, eyes darting between the two of you.

“Totally. If ______’s down?” Jeremy grinned when you nodded. “Where do you guys wanna do it? You’re on the rag. Wanna do it in the shower?”

“I don’t want to go back upstairs. There probably isn’t enough room for three people, anyway.”

“The chair in the kitchen,” suggested your boyfriend. “I mean,” he continued, looking at you for approval, “it’ll be easy to clean up, right?”

“Huh.” Jeremy’s grin grew into a smirk as he looked you dead in the eye. “Somebody’s ready to lose his virginity.” 

“What are you wearing?” 

You pinched the fabric of your outfit. “This?”

“No, I mean, are you wearing a... maxi pad?”

“Tampon.”

“More like the tampon’s wearing ______,” offered Jeremy. He took the condom out of his pocket and offered it to Ricky. “Do you know how to put this on?”


	4. Chapter 4

You let your garments fall at your bare feet. At Jeremy’s insistence, all three of you were completely naked. “Completely” except for Ricky’s contraceptive and your menstrual product. He folded his clothes and dropped them on top of yours. Once your ex’s cap landed on top of the pile, both boys turned to you as you stepped over it. 

Jeremy’s gaze was crawling all over your body. The familiar but never-dull sight of _you_. Ricky, on the other hand, didn’t know where to start. After a few seconds his eyes dropped below your neck and stayed there. They kept darting back and forth between your crotch and chest. When you stood up straight and cracked your spine, he paid careful attention to the roll of your shoulders and the way your hip turned. 

“We still have a while until they come home but we still need to decide how we’re going to-”

“-do you at the same time,” finished Jeremy before seating his naked ass on the counter. He smirked at Ricky. “______ can blow me while she sits on your lap.”

That sounded great to you. Before descending on your boyfriend’s untouched boner, you looked over your shoulder and giggled. Ricky was completely captivated by your backside. A bit hesitant, he placed a palm on each cheek. His warm hands felt really nice but you were impatient. As he pressed down and exhaled, you moved forward a bit. Out of reach.

“ _Ricky_.” 

He looked up at you, eyes wide. “Babe, come on,” he pleaded. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not.” You stepped back and parted your thighs. “Take my tampon out.”

“What should I...?” he asked, fingers reaching for the string. 

“Just plop it next to Jeremy on the counter. It’s okay. We’re going to clean-up afterwards.”

You sighed at how empty you felt as blood speckled Ricky’s thighs. Side-eyeing Jeremy, you saw him give the reddened plug an amused glance before he focused back on the loving display in front of him. Ricky lined the head of his cock up to your dripping entrance. Both of you held your breath until he was sheathed halfway. Groaning your name, he pushed deeper. For a second you were afraid he was going to bump against your cervix but then his length was completely inside. All the way in, he was a perfect fit, his thickness comfortably separating your inner walls. Your wetness went well with his girth.

“Fuck yeah.”

Jeremy certainly thought so. And Ricky was _definitely_ into it. His hands were feeling up the areas where your butt, thighs, and hips connected as you let him adjust to the loss of his virginity. Then you closed your eyes before lifting yourself up and slamming back down. Your opening barely had time to just cling around his sheaved cockhead before you filled yourself down to the base again. 

The squelch reminded you of how much of a mess this would have been if you kept your clothes on. You silently thanked Jeremy, who was waiting patiently as his dick grew hard without manual effort. Aside from rolling your hips back, you let Ricky do most of the work. Not exactly the easiest feat for a beginner but you were about to pleasure two guys at once. Your flesh slapping against his was more than enough. 

You leant to the side, not worried about toppling over because of the hold on your waist, and parted your lips. Jeremy gripped the base of his erection and fed it into your mouth. 

“Fuck yeah, ______…” he moaned as you got to work. Normally you would be showing his testicles some love but your hands were latched onto Ricky’s thighs. “Fuck, yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

While Jeremy muttered expletives, Ricky mostly just grunted as he thrust. Occasionally your name popped up. The male whose shaft you were licking the underside of surprised you by scooting up a bit and your tongue accidentally flicked his perineum. 

“My balls,” Jeremy panted. “Please, ______.”

He looked down at you with half-closed eyes. One of your hands left Ricky’s thigh to pump Jeremy’s throbbing organ while you kissed his sack. You noted that his eyes were clenched shut as tight as his fingers’ grip on the counter. Your tongue slid around his scrotum before you took a teste in you mouth, carefully sucking. It couldn’t have been a minute before he spoke up again.

“______, I’m so close.” Jeremy placed a hand over yours. “More blowjob, please?”

You obeyed, hand leaving his member to grab onto the counter. But before you continued fellating him, you asked, “Are you going to apologize?”

“F-for what? What do you want me to say?”

The dude sounded so desperate to cum you actually took pity and decided to forgo teasing. Too much.

 _For starters…_ “Telling people about what I did with Mr. Lerner.” 

“______, I’m so sorry.” Satisfied, you pressed your lips against the opening of his urethra. “Forgive me for everything I’ve done. I love you so much!” Jeremy let out a loud grunt and flooded your mouth almost as soon as it engulfed his penis. 

“You’re being,” Ricky panted, “too loud. You’re going to wake the neighbors.”

“I could give a fuck about the fucking neighbors.” He pulled out as you finished swallowing his load. Now that he’d nutted, Jeremy was back to his cocky self. “How much do you jerk off? Are you sure she didn’t slip you any viagra?”

“I’m… _close_.” 

As you readjusted yourself to focus on your boyfriend, Jeremy got to his feet and strolled over to your other side. But not before admiring the way Ricky penetrated you.

“Aw man, what a way to lose your V-card. The balls run red. When she cums there’s going to be a puddle on the floor.” In your ear, he whispered “______, cum on his cock. _Cum on his cock, ______._ ”

 _What do you think I’m doing?_ you thought as your pussy squeezed down on Ricky’s length. 

That drove your SO over the edge. He gripped the bottom of your thighs, lifting your legs into the air as you pushed back. Ricky let out a loud cry as your feet bounced in front of you. You laughed. Even if you weren’t menstruating, there might have been a puddle of your fluid on the chair. Your boyfriend planted a kiss on your cheek before pulling you back against him. Jeremy planted his kiss on your mouth. You felt like you could melt. Your

_...ex? Are we back together? Where do we go from here?_

rested his cheek against yours, hands trailing down to your hips. His fingers brushed against Ricky, who nuzzled your neck. The three of you could stay that way for the next hour and you’d be perfectly content. But, post-orgasm, you were thinking rationally again.

“Come on-” (Jeremy: “You already did.”) “-let’s clean up before the blood dries and we forget about it and it attracts spiders or something.”

“Spiders?” asked Ricky. 

“Or something,” you muttered, standing up. You felt your blood, thickened with clots, splatter onto Ricky’s lap when his flaccid penis slipped out. Your period/arousal ran down your legs as you rolled the condom off. “Can you,” you inquired of the other boy, “reach into my purse and grab another tampon? And wipes?”

“Mm-hm. And I’ll throw this away.” Jeremy took the used rubber between thumb and forefinger. He turned to walk away but looked back over his shoulder, smirking at Ricky. “Dude, gross, go wash your dick off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
